A Song for the Heart
by The Black Hawke
Summary: A simple tune, turned into a symphony. The song rises like a bird when I'm with him, and all I want to do is play this tune. However, there comes the question; how many bad notes can be in our symphony? Before it all comes crashing down... Jack Frost/OC Pairing


_A note about this story… well I was inspired and since I've been more active with my writing and drawing, on deviant art, I considered and juggled the idea of starting another story on here. Hopefully, I will finish or at least updated my other one soon. If you hadn't noticed I hit a major writer's block and went to drawing/scribbling instead. _

_This piece of fiction will feature a Jack Frost pairing with an original character. Hope you enjoy it. _

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸

Well, well, what do we have here?

A stranger, in these seemingly dark and foreboding woods of mine, perhaps drawn by something, mystery maybe, the desire to be amazed perhaps.

If that is what you were looking for, you should know that you have found a part of it. The other part resides within you.

Now, now, don't look at me like that. You know what I'm talking about deep down, you just need to let go and believe.

Before you object saying that it's hard to believe in something that isn't there, believe me when I say that I've been down that old familiar road before.

What an oxymoron… And no I'm not laughing at you stranger.

But, where are my manners? I am Ava, but I'm also known as Mother Nature.

What? I'm not what you expected. Well, what did you expect? A young woman wrapped in nothing but wreathes of olive branches, with flowers entwined in her long hair. Well, sorry to disappoint you about that legend.

So, what drove you to this part of the woods stranger? Adventure? Hmm, now that's something I don't hear every day. Well, if you're here for adventure, follow me. Just a word of advice, try to keep up.

Hurry up, stranger. Time is money.

How far, you say? Well not that far…

Jeeze… I thought you were more apt for adventuring than that.

Well, come on then, we're almost there.

Here we are. The Ark.

Come on, stranger. We don't have all night, believe it or not.

Yes. I know it looks daunting, but where's your sense of adventure?

Very well then, if you don't want to come in then, you can go back to your home. Before you give me your back however, I will ask once more.

Will you trust me?

…

Now there's something I can respect. Come along, I will guide you as best as I can. Although, your kind does have a bothersome habit of tripping.

It's too dark, you say. Well, I can't exactly turn a light on in hear, the bats don't particularly like that.

It's just a few more steps, no need to grumble and groan so loudly. You'll scare the animals.

What is it now, stranger?! There's no need to scream like that. Oh… I see, you'll have to forgive those two. They don't mean to be scary no matter how small they are.

They can spin quite a tale, if given enough time and patience. No, I mean a fairy tale, not their webs. They aren't actually all that great with making their own webs, despite them being spiders.

Here we are, the Heart of the Ark.

Please ignore the big cats; they do not any more attention than they usually do. It just inflates their ego.

If you have the time and the patience, you can chat with the parakeets, but you might not be able to escape the conversation.

Ah… here we are, please take a seat. Make yourself comfortable.

Would you like something to eat? Perhaps a snack?

Very well then, wait here while I go get fruit.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸

Here, you go. Fresh fruit.

Now, you said that you came here for an adventure, yes?

I'm afraid that I cannot give you an adventure that you want… But I can tell an adventure that is something that you need.

Why you ask?

Well, let's just say that it will make more sense in the future.

So… how to begin?

Well, I suppose that the before the very beginning sounds like a good start…

Stranger, I would suggest you pick a pillow or two; this is going to be a long tale to tell…


End file.
